


Something more

by Lorimarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashback, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa is a jerk, Semi was a shy first year, future relationship, like lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: Oikawa and Semi like to make out after a game.Perhaps it could be something more ?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this shit ain’t edited.  
> I will edit this later (probably) my phone is tweaking out and I gotta get it fixed first since it’s doing a lot of weird shit and I don’t wanna risk it deleting everything .  
> Idk when I’ll be able to get it fixed cause of quarantine tho :)
> 
> Anyways I like Oikawa and I like Semi . I really like Oikawa and Semi together. That’s it that’s my incentive for this rare pair 👌

It was sorta of a ritual the two had when their respective teams faced off, Shiratorizawa wins like usual the team celebrates and Oikawa gets upset and when no one was looking dragged away their precious blonde setter far from view of wandering eyes. He pulls him into the locker room usually or sometimes a custodial closet whichever is more convenient at the moment either way they end up in the same position each time . Semi being pushed up against the wall pinned in place by Oikawa surprisingly strong arms. This particular time the smaller framed setters back shivered against the cold tiled wall of the locker room showers as Oikawa kissed the recent cheers of victory out of him. 

Every time the encounter is a bit different sometimes he’s gentle with Semi ,sometimes the word gentle doesn’t exist. Semi luckily never seemed to have any qualms either way. The ashy blonde gave control to Oikawa willingly and let himself become pudding in his hands. He remembers how this all started ,it was their first game against each other back as first years he remembers Oikawa's dreaded face of defeat from the loss as he wasted no time to make himself scarce from sight. Something made him want to personally approach the brunette and tell him how good he played so he did , apparently that wasn’t the smartest thing as he followed him out only to be scolded by the brunette himself .

_____________________Flashback__________ 

“ Oikawa-chan good game you did really well-“

“ Do you think I want your praise! ? Should I give a damn what you think ? Why did you follow me get lost “  
Ouch. Yea maybe that wasn’t the smartest move Semi winced form the harsh words first year semi was a much more passive and vulnerable guy so he didn’t have much bark. 

“ I’m sorry I - you just looked sad and you played so well I just thought you had no reason to feel bad I really admire you your an amazing setter “ Semi said softly his confidence wavering in the moment , the brunette wasn’t all smiles when he was upset he was rather intimidating actually he quickly learned .  
Oikawa glared at the fellow first year setter, his ears must deceive him right ? His eyes focused on Semi trying to analyze him; he seemed legitimate even timid rightfully so he was shorter than Oikawa by a larger margin in those days. 

“ Again why would I care about your insignificant opinions your meek and weak “ he took a step towards the shiratorizawa setter who took a step back only making the brunette chuckle “ don’t get it twisted there’s only one reason your team won today and you know it... that damm Ace“ that was a lie , Semi was good in his own rights would he admit it ? No, not to his face at least .Oikawa was being a total dick , he knew it but he wanted to see if he could push the blonde enough to bite back. He wanted to at least get some negative reaction from the blonde and take some sort of win. Yea he was pretty immature but what else does one expect from hormonal teens. 

Semi looked offended or hurt maybe both ? He didn’t break however “ I guess you're right but I still think my other teammates are excellent. Our upperclassmen are amazing and seasoned players too “ he gulped feeling small under Oikawa's gaze . Why was he being so rude? Was he always like this ? “ I know I have a lot of growing to do and -“

“ That’s an understatement “ Oikawa scoffed rolling his eyes “ half pint “

“ I’m not done growing “ Semi offered in a weak defense. He wasn’t even that short or so he thought Yamagata was shorter , hell was Oikawa's own teammate, the one with the spiky hair . Iwaizumi was it?

“ Maybe, I doubt your hit six foot though . I’m practically there already. Your height isn’t the only growth you have to do , your serves are decent but your never get anywhere if you don’t control them better “ Haha talking about yourself Tooru? His subconscious just had to give its two cents. “ Also what was with that set too your number 6 in the first half ? Are you stupid that was risky your lucky it worked in your favor but it’s careless “

Semi scratched his head from embarrassment knowing exactly what Oikawa was referring too his upper class men and coach let him know of that poor choice “ yea that’s what coach said too I’m definitely gonna get it when we get back , and yes I’m working on those serves “ he chuckled softly because he knew what Oikawa was saying was truth so he couldn’t be mad at it right ? “ Thank you I’ll be sure to be better next time your see “

“D-don’t thank me “ he gritted his teeth feeling annoyed he couldn’t get a raise from the blonde. Was he always so polite and well mannered ? “ I’m not helping you don’t thank me either “

“ Y-you're telling me where I need to improve though “  
He murmured softly now fiddling with his hands looking down , why was this so hard ? Everything he said was wrong. He should have stayed with his team. Ushijima always said Oikawa, though an amazing athlete , was a difficult guy and hard to get along with. “ I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you mad really “

Oikawa went stiff ,well yea that’s what he did so technically he did help unintentionally ,whatever.  
He sighed Semi looked sincere with that apology which annoyed him. Why was Semi apologizing when he was the one being rude? “ stop apologizing get a backbone or something jeez”

“ Oh okay sorr- okay” Semi looked away. He should just go, this obviously isn’t going as intended .

“ Your unbelievable how could I lose to you “ Oikawa growled taking another step towards Semi , and then another doing this until Semi was backed up against the wall “ your just so nice huh ? Yell at me defend yourself come on !” He slammed a hand against the wall by his head “ You’re never gonna get anywhere like this “

“ I don’t wanna yell at you I like you “ Semi gulped feeling trapped and caged , like he was very so. He looked up at Oikawa, his gaze was harsh and scrutinizing it made him feel looked down on , inferior. Not to mention Oikawa's height advantage and slightly more muscle mass didn't help the situation. It also really really didn’t help his heart racing from the proximity Oikawa was mere inches away.  
“ I respect you to much as a setter and well another player in general I - your the guy to beat I can’t possibly dis-“

“ Shut up already !” Oikawa demanded he had enough of Semi passiveness. He glared down at the blonde who bit his lip tightly obeying Oikawa's order. He was obedient at least. He took a moment to study the setter and he really hated to admit it but he was ridiculously pretty his eyes were sharp like Iwais actually they were sharper they were a nice dark brown and his brows were perfectly shaped to enhance the appeal. His hair was perhaps the uniqueness shade of blonde and really did something for him . His jawline was soft yet strong, his lips were plump but not too much or too little and the way he bit them made it impossible to not notice. Semis flushed cheeks only went to fuel his appeal and it all annoyed Oikawa no one should be allowed to have so many perfections. Suddenly he didn’t know what snapped in him to kiss the blonde, probably the need to get him riled up and get him to react to something. He braced himself for his impending shove and well deserved slap to the face or punch whichever Semi went with but it never came.  
No in fact he felt the latter return the sentiment and respond into the kiss not fighting or pushing and giving in completely . The kiss grew forceful and needy , Oikawa did his fair share of kissing before then but with females never another guy but that seemed so unimportant in the moment because he probably enjoyed this more than any other kiss especially with the way Semis responded and let out the smallest moan. This was getting dangerous.

Oikawa pulled away and wiped his mouth, his eyes wide and filled with emotion . Semi couldn’t pinpoint it.  
“ Goddammit ! “ Oikawa muttered and backed up  
“ this never happened, got it ? Mention this to anyone and I’ll make you regret it…. never again this will never happen again “ he threatened and with that he scurried off back to his team.

_____________________ 

Back to the present they are third years now and still running off after games to steal kisses, and Semi couldn’t help but smirk Oikawa said never again but it did happen again and again every time they played against one another.  
He wasn’t complaining; he never did not once. His first few kisses were with his middle school girlfriend and it honestly was the most awkward thing in the universe not that there was anything wrong with her. She was nice and pretty enough he just didn’t feel comfortable kissing her . Kissing Oikawa was the opposite; it was electrifying and left him in a daze. He chuckled at the thoughts running through his head.

“ What’s so funny ?” Oikawa asked , softly stopping the little butterfly kisses he was plastering on Semis neck . A lot has changed in their dynamic since the first exchange Oikawa was much , much kinder to Semi and Semi finally got that backbone Oikawa told him to get he wasn’t so soft spoken or passive anymore still polite and with manners but there was no one anyone not even Oikawa would get away with talking down to him anymore. Much to the brunette's satisfaction he like the feistiness the blonde developed. 

“ You...you said never again what happened to that ?” He purred on the words, being sure to draw out the point and rub some salt in Oikawa's former self. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes okay, maybe Semi was too feisty now. “‘ Why bring up the past “ he sighed feeling a sense of shame and guilt he did feel bad for how he first treated Semi he apologized several times after giving it some thought that night he had been unreasonable and Semi didn’t deserve any of that. Taking it out on Semi was the only outlet back then now it was more so just about the pleasure of it.  
“ I was immature back then I said a lot of stupid things I didn’t actually mean“

“ Back then ? You still are” Semi laughed, poking fun at the brunette he knew by now Oikawa wasn’t just the sum of what he acted that day and he was much more than just a douchebag with a mouth. He was capable of being sweet when he wanted to be. He was a lot more complex than most guys for sure but he wasn’t a bad guy ; his team showed it by putting their trust in him time and time again. 

“ Whatever “ Oikawa muttered and pressed his lips onto Semis before he could say something else not in the mood for chitchat. He pressed forcefully into the kiss. Ah ? So today was one of his more rough days where his mood was more sour and he was feeling needy. The kiss quickly escalated into a intense tongue dancing frenzy filled with broken whimpers and murmurs , another dynamic that changed between them along the way they got more adventurous and promiscuous with their escapades there was more tongues involved and wandering hands mouths on places that weren’t just lips and a sexual tension that wasn’t there before. 

One thing that stayed the same was Oikawa's powerful presence of dominance as he took the lead, like always. Letting his tongue explore well known territory attacking all of the blondes sweet spots drawing out his cute needy whines for more , he knew exactly what spots to touch and what skills to use on Semi that rendered him desperate and hungry . His ego was filled to the brim every time he heard the still shorter male make any noise of pleasure and need. He rest assured knowing he was able to be the one doing this to him, has been for the last two years. As the heat got more intense the brunette's hands found their way under Semis thighs and seemingly ;effortlessly hoisted him up to be more leveled with him , since in fact Semi was still shorter and like Oikawa once predicted never reached six foot he was equal grounds with Iwaizumi now maybe just a hair taller . Maybe. That was just fine. He liked being taller. It made Semi seem short even if he wasn’t too many others he was to Oikawa and it made him all cuter. With the new position he carried on with the kiss letting his body press closer into Semis holding him up ease, it wasn’t as if Semi was heavy he was surprisingly light compared to his height and body type then again maybe that was the answer Semi was very toned and fit and clearly worked out but he wasn’t bulky like say Iwaizumi or Ushijima who’s muscles said “ hello”. Semis body did him a grand justice and Oikawa liked it a lot specially his legs , he had amazing legs that wrapped around Oikawa's waist tightly. 

Oikawa broke the kiss, needing air and figuring Semi probably did too. He started to focus on the delicate collar bone placing kisses along the boney line and led it up to the setters neck sucking and gently biting at the sensitive area .

“ Y-you .... gonna leave marks “ Semi panted out still catching his breath from the draining kiss trying not to show how much he enjoyed the sensation of Oikawa's mouth on his neck. 

“ It's fine baby just zip up your jacket they won’t notice” Ahh dammit Semi thought , he was weak to Oikawa's pet names like “ baby “. He closed his eyes deciding it will be alright if he just zipped up his jacket like Oikawa said no one will notice if they do it wasn’t their fucking business. He didn’t have to respond. He could also just tell them the truth what would they do about it ? Kick him off the team? He already was benched form the starting line up what else did he have to lose? 

Oikawa was definitely gonna leave his mark, make that marks . He had a thing for seeing how fast the subtle pretty soft skin changed its color broadcasting his work so clearly for anyone looking to see. Oikawa wanted others to see even if he didn’t get the satisfaction of being given credit for the “art”. At least he knew who put all those marks there. 

He nibbled on the tender flesh until it was swollen and then moved to a new area and repeated ,eventually Semi was fed up with that and whined out a “ Tooruu”. Ahh his weakness hearing Semis voice mewl his given name like it was his lifeline. If only he could play the sound on repeat he would listen to it forever. It did wonders of healing the pain he felt from his recent loss and filled it with a sense of, was it endearment ? Or just lust? Eh oh well it wasn’t important right now because Semi was becoming more and more undone and begging for something Oikawa wasn’t an ass to not try and give him it.

“ Hmm what is it baby boy ?” Oikawa asked with a sly smirk right by Semis ear going far as to lick and nibble on the sensitive lobe causing a shiver form Semi.

“ Stop teasing me and kiss me again already “ he tried to sound demanding but it sounded more like a needy and rather desperate plead. It was hard to sound like anything else when Oikawa fucking Tooru was holding you up against the wall and whispering sweet pet names like “baby” into your ear in that voice of his.

“So needy , what would your precious team think if they saw you like this ? If they heard how you moan my name behind closed doors and caved into my mere touch ? “ He smirked devilishly at the idea he would love to kiss their former setter senseless in front of every single club member at Shiratorizawa ,let them all know who’s he’s been running off with when no ones looking. Basically claim him so any wandering eyes would back off. 

“shut up “ Semi hissed , last thing he wanted was to talk about his teammates it’s not like he cared if they knew .What he did with whoever was his business. He didn’t care if they were to find out because at the end of the day after the game is over they're all just people and no one had a real reason to dislike Oikawa for simply playing the game and doing what he can like they all do as well. “ It doesn’t matter what they think “

“Oh … Really ?” Oikawa asked , breathlessly it wasn’t like they ever touched the subject. They never talked about their teams or anything related during these moments. Why would they? That would be a mood killer. They never addressed the topic of what they would do if they were found out though he was curious. Personally he wouldn’t have cared if they were discovered by either team because “it is what it is “ it’s not like they would be able to deny it after all this time it never affected their playing so why would it matter ? He didn’t know how Semi felt however so he didn’t bother to breach it . 

“ Yea really it’s not their life it’s mine I can do what I want ...and right now I want you to hurry up and kiss me before it’s time to go” He smiled a bit his cheeks were completely flushed and he had a beautiful glow about them. Oikawa smiled also ,feeling a sense of relief he was happy at that answer they were on the same page about whatever it was they had going he gave Semi what he wanted and kissed him , it was a different kiss more soft and tender it was almost chaste not rushed and they took their time only mildly tugging on each other’s hair. They lingered there in the kiss enjoying every second dragging it on to the last second.

“ Where the hell did shittykawa run off too?” Iwaizumis voice echoed throughout the locker room followed by Makkis “ don’t know probably making out with some fangirl “. Well he was on the right track at least , he was making out not with no girl though. Semi was as pretty as a girl though, actually prettier .  
The setters both jumped hearing the voices and sighed lightly it must have been time to start getting ready to leave as annoying as that was right now. They didn’t stop right away and shared a few more kisses before Oikawa gently set him down. There was a moment of silent eye contact as they stood their face to face Semi was probably already late to meet back back up with the rest of the team and coach would not be happy he smiled “ see you next time Oikawa-“ he was stopped by Oikawa's hands cuffing his cheek and a kiss to his forehead a weird sentiment for him but ok. 

“ Go out with me Eita '' Oikawa asked and he wasn’t whispering, actually he said that pretty loudly. To the point Makki spoke up asking if anyone else heard that.  
Semi wasn’t even if sure he heard that right . “What ?”

Oikawa paled for the first time Semi saw Oikawa look like a nervous wreck as he smiled shyly and he gulped sharply. “ I asked if you would go out with me. I like you a lot Eita“. Oikawa clarified, using Semis given name  
was something he never did casually only when they were in a heated kiss and even then it was rare .Semi was the one most likely to use first names in those moments as shown earlier . He wanted Semi to see he was being serious and plus he liked his name , Eita. 

Okay so he did hear that right. Semi was as a lost for words at that realization staring at Oikawa dumb founded. As fate would have it no other way at that moment Iwaizumi , Makki and Mattsun appeared “ Is that you Oika-wa?”. The three went silent seeing Semi with their captain’s warm hands holding his cheeks Oikawa only glanced at them but focused immediately back on Semi. Waiting for an answer .

“ ignore them, they're harmless ...so anyways what do you say ? Will you go out with me? “ the ever so brave captain asked boldly right in front of his teammates , the teammates whose Semis team just declared victory over . Here he was asking the “ enemy “ out like nothing and it reassured Semi that seriousness of the question. He looked over at the others; they looked surprised but didn’t say anything or give Semi any unfriendly looks. In fact did Iwaizumi just smile at him ? Does he know something already ? No matter he should answer already.

“ Yes” he said just as clearly as Oikawa had asked as if it was an obvious answer and to Semi it was , he’d always say yes to Oikawa. “ I would love to. He really would.

Oikawa smiled brightly looking like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he pulled Semi into a tight hug embracing him. “ Thank god you were scaring me there for a second with your silence. I thought I was about to get rejected “ he laughed and squeezed Semi tighter who was hugging back now “ sorry I was just surprised of course I’d say yes”

“ That would have been funny if you didn’t lol “ Mattsun added he was smiling however. It was evident he didn’t have any distaste for the scene before him .  
“ Yea... like hey you sure you wanna date Oikawa ? Think about it he’s a pain-“ Makki was roughly nudged by Iwaizumi interrupting him from finishing. “ Oi shut up your ruining the moment “ he looked over at the pair of Setters “Congratulations you two ! See I told you to just be honest shittykawa ...and don’t worry Semi he’s not that bad ”

“ Jeez thanks Iwai can always count on you to hype me up “ Oikawa huffed , only mildly offended at his team's remarks but since he knew it was only a jest he let it slide. 

Semi laughed softly. So Iwaizumi did know? Figures the seijoh setter and ace were best friends since childhood after all. He smiled back at him “ t-thanks yea he’s not that bad '' he smiled at the others too he was happy they all seemed expecting and welcoming it will just make things easy in the long run. 

“ I hope we can be friends. We should all hang out soon if you have the time... let me know if Shittykawa is giving you issues. I'll beat him for you “ Iwaizumi ever so politely said the other two nodding in agreement.  
“ We can play D n D-“ Makki offered  
“ Oh god no ! Do you want him to bore him to death ?” Mattsun groaned. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes pushing the duo away “ we have a bus to pack come on you two , Semi until next time also great game today... we will win next time “ He waved at the blonde pulling the two away wanted with him as they also waved a goodbye with friendly smiles . 

“I'd like that! Tendou likes DnD so I already know how to play actually so that’s fine ! Bye ! “ he waved at the three and turned to look at Oikawa “ your friends sure are nice … how long had Iwaizumi known ?”

“ uh ...since it first started ?” Oikawa chuckled scratching his head “ He was the one who slapped some sense into me ...like actually slapped and told me to apologize he almost dragged me all the way to your school to do so … he’s been telling for awhile now to be honest to you how I feel that I wanted something more with you then just this Uh sorry I know I hope it’s not out of line to much he's my best friend I tell him everything and I was really conflicted … are you upset?”

“ No not at all I don’t mind ...actually I’m thankful it only worked in my favor right ? I wanted something more too but I was too nervous to say anything I probably never would have actually I didn’t wanna ruin whatever we did have “ 

“ I see I’m thankful too .. also you don’t have to tell  
your team just because mine knows I don’t wanna ruin anything so we can go at a pace you're comfortable with so don’t feel like you have too ok? “

“ I’ll tell them anyway because I want too, two years is enough time. I'm comfortable already. “ Semi kissed Oikawa's cheek. “Speaking of my team I should go; they're probably wondering where I am… let’s talk on the phone later ?”

“ You bet “ Oikawa was blushing with a cheeky smile, his heart beating fast. He figured he looked like a total dork at the moment . Semi made him a dork ,oh well.  
“ Oh and by the way , you did great today”

Semi was on his way out smiling wildly “ pfft I barely played but thanks ..you did better ,you really piss of Shirabu so much keep doing that for me yea?”

“ oh I’ll do anything for you “ Oikawa winked, his voice lined with a trace of something dirty minded. So much for taking it slow Tooru his subconscious budging in again . 

Semi laughed and waved as he scarcely made his way to the exit deciding he’ll have to run back in order to not completely cause a scene, maybe they didn’t notice he was gone yet.  
Unfortunately they did . He only mildly got a death glare but was positive he’ll be running extra laps later. It was totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2.

“ so hey guys...there’s something I should tell you or rather I want to tell you, since this is important to me”  
Semi gulped fiddling with his fingers , was he nervous ? Yes. The blonde really had no idea how his team would react to the news he was about to drop on all them, their history with Seijoh and especially Oikawa wasn’t exactly a good one . Oikawa had a habit of getting on everyone’s nerves and picking at their insecurities worst of all Oikawa didn’t hold back when it came to voicing his thoughts and distaste for Ushijima. Everyone on the team including himself held their captain with great regard so anyone who had a problem with Ushijima had a problem with the rest of the team, so yea Oikawa wasn’t their favorite person. Semi was the exception of course he legitimately liked and cared about Oikawa and saw past his ego and taunts , Oikawa was a handful yes but Semi got to see the parts of Oikawa that were genuine and saw the brunette for who he was on the inside . Oikawa was determined, he didn’t give up on anything and he gave his all in things that mattered to him he was also the hardest working person Semi has ever met and that says a lot when Ushijima was your friend and captain. Oikawa could also be vulnerable and things did get to him , he wasn’t always a confident simile and just like anyone else he had insecurities . Oikawa was capable of kindness and softness and overtime Semi saw that he was rather caring, especially for his team and friends he genuinely loved his team it was obvious why they put so much trust in him . He would too. He did. Semi admired Oikawa not only for his skills as a rival setter but as a person in general and he fell for the brunette. Hard.  
So yes , Oikawa was important to him and when Oikawa asked him out it was a no brainier . He would always say yes to Oikawa. 

“ what is it semisemi?” Tendou asked tilting his head slightly, the rest of the team coming to a stop and giving their attention to Semi. 

“ If it’s important to you it’s important to us “ Reon with his kindness assured. “ so?”

“Uh I’m gay” well that’s part of it , Semi gulped feeling embarrassed that’s now how he meat to start this off.

“...ok cool ..we figured as much “ Yamagata chuckled  
“ it’s not like you ever ask out or show interest in any of the girls at school “

“ even the cute ones “ Tendou felt the need to add.  
“ semisemi you know we don’t care if your gay I mean ..taichi and Shriabu are gay as fuck so like... we still love ya man... “ The rest of the team all nodded in agreement.

“ I’m glade you trusted us to come out too we support you “ Ushijima said with a slight smile , a ushi smile that’s a good sign at least. Semi took in a deep breath knowing there’s more to be said.

“ there’s more... so uh I sorta have a boyfriend ...kinda I mean he just asked me out so we still have to work it out and all ...but.. I really like him ”

“ aww who is it ? Do we know him ?” Reon asked with ever so soft smile.

“ yes ...you all do”

“ well tell us already “ Shirabu cut through .

Semi chuckled and scratched his head , well here it goes the moment of truth “ it’s uh ... Oikawa Tooru”

Silence .  
Dead silence.

Well shit this wasn’t a good sign.  
Semi waited a minute for someone , anyone to say something but no they were all still being silent staring at him like he just told them he murdered a guy.  
“ uh..guys?”

“ say that again ..just to make sure we heard it right “  
Yamagata was the first to speak.

“Uh I said it’s Oikawa ... we’re dating now”  
Semi said this time with a hint of hesitation and a crack in his voice. 

The team mutually exchanged looks as if they were asking each other if they heard that . Finally, Tendou nodded his head “ why?”

“ ..why? Uh because i- we like each other ...”

“ how ?” Tendou asked again , the rest of the team still painfully silent .

“ what do you mean how ?” Semi asked raising a brow  
“ how dose anyone get to like anyone by getting to know them “

“ when did you come to like Oikawa ? It’s not like we get to leave campus often and you never leave ...when did all this happen? “

“ uh .. well that’s sorta a long story... well actually not really it started when were first years I went to go talk to him after our first game and well...he kissed me..and I liked it..so I kissed him back and we’ve been like that ever since”

“Oh god is that where you go run off too after every game ?” Yamagata asked wide eyed and shocked .

“ uh..well yes “ semi admitted shyly.

“ I can’t believe this....I’m shook...like actually shook” Tendou said .

“ What do you even see in someone like that ?”   
Shirabu asked , a hint of something laced in his voice. Semi didn’t know what exactly ,he just didn’t like it.

“ someone like that ? What is that supposed to mean ?”  
Semi bit back just slightly adding volume to his voice , he didn’t like anyone bad mouthing Oikawa . Even if it was his beloved teammates ,they didn’t know Oikawa like he did they only knew what they saw on the court.

“ I mean he’s rude and petty , obnoxious and relies on petty taunts and insults to get under others skin he’s also arrogant as well and a pain in the ass ..that’s what I mean “  
Shirabu said without any hesitation, he was cold. 

“ I mean ...he’s kinda right “ Goshiki finally said his first words , shakily “ he’s not very kind “

“ that’s an understatement “ Yamagata huffed .  
Reon was being much to silent for comfort and Ushijima had that same bored look on his face , Tendou looked lost in thought and Taichi was sorta just standing there .

“ you guys don’t even know him “ Semi crossed his arms   
“ he’s not a bad guy “

“ He literally made fun of Goshikis bangs and called Shirabu boring and weak to their faces just a while ago , then proceeds to lose and still be a dick “ Yamagata explained , as if Semi didn’t know that. 

“I - I know he doesn’t actually mean those things... he just says them to get on your nerves and well he’s mad he lost we would be too if we lost... “

“ I know I wouldn’t be a dick about it though “

“ that’s just one of this flaws we all have them ...but he’s not a bad person you guys he’s actually a good guy at heart “

“ i don’t know semisemi .... guys like him were the ones who bullied me all through middle school ..they made me feel awful about myself ...he acts just like them”  
Tendou said , softly. It was rare Tendou got so genuine and serious .

“ hes not like that ! He would never bully someone I know he wouldn’t he teases on court but that’s purely for game sake come on you know that better then anyone Tendou you do the same shit dose that make you a bully too then? “

“I know my boundaries he doesn’t, besides he still acts that way even after the game’s over or before it starts “

“You don’t know him ! Not the way I do if you did you wouldn't be saying that ..“

“ oh and you know him so well because he shoves his tongue down your throat ?”. Well if Shriabu was aiming to piss of Semi he did it.

“ fuck you Shirabu you don’t know jack shit about him or us , your the asshole here ya know that ?” Semi snapped back with a scowl .

“ Don’t you dare talk to him like that he’s only  
trying to look out for you “! Taichi defended Shriabu immediately, like he always did. semi had to remind himself they were a couple and Taichi would of course stand by Shriabu even if the latter was being a total dick . He was technically doing the same for Oikawa so he couldn’t really get mad. “ Oikawas an asshole it’s the truth “ . Okay to hell with not getting mad fuck this. 

“look out for me? By talking shit about the guy I like and  
belittling my feelings ah okay ? Fuck you too “

“ Eita !” Reon stepped in “ Let’s not fight ok? I get it you have some type of feelings for him and you want to defend him but we’re just worried okay... Oikawa is known for being a player and -“

“ christ you too ?” Semi stepped back “ he’s not a player okay ?he dated like one girl for like a month and they broke up ..it’s not his fault he has groupies that are obsessed with him that doesn’t make him a player “

“ And you know this for sure ?”‘Yamagata asked with plenty of doubt laced in his voice .

“ yea i do” Semi glared at Yamagata , it was one thing if the underclassmen were being difficult about this but his fellow thirds years and his so called “best friends” too? That was just hurtful did they really not trust Semi to know what he’s doing ? And why was Ushijima not saying anything at all? Did he hate the idea so much ?

“ we don’t want you to get hurt Eita” Reon explained softly “ it’s not that we don’t trust you or anything it’s him we don’t trust and it’s not like he ever gave us any reason to think otherwise “ Reon gently explained with a gentle hand on semis shoulder who immediately pulled away .

Why were they so concerned? Did they really have such a negative perception of Oikawa ? Was he really that bad in their eyes ? “ He won’t hurt me” Right ? Of course not . Oikawa wasn’t like that , right ?

There was a moment of silence before their captain finally decided he was silent long enough “ Eita, do you trust Oikawa ? Dose he make you happy ?”

“ yes ..I trust him ..and he makes me very happy”

“ then that’s all that matters “ Ushijima said with a small smile before looking at the rest of the team. Semi blinked , did Ushijima just stand up for him? So he isn’t against it? 

“ Listen everyone , Oikawa is an excellent player and works hard there’s no doubt in my mind he’s passionate about the things that are important to him and is determined to get what he wants , Oikawa is a very rational individual and I don’t think he would ask Semi out unless he had legitimate feelings for him otherwise it would be pointless , them dating will not give either team an edge or disadvantage specially since Semi is no longer in our starting lineup so he can’t preform any favors , not like I believe he would anyhow Semi is a loyal and excellent player in his own right and I trust him to do his best” 

Semi was certainly surprised he didn’t expect that , not that he was complaining he was greatful one person on their team had faith in him even if he had to bring up that painful reminder at the end of losing his starter position . He smiled and nearly had half a mind to hug Ushijima , almost .Semi didn’t really hug anyone aside form his mom and little sister and sometimes Goshiki oh and well Oikawa if course but that was severely different “”

The rest of the team seemed just as surprised but after a brief moment Tendou nodded “ well if Ushiwaka trusts him then we no reason not too either.. Semisemi I’m sorry I called your mans a bully I’ll play nice for now on “  
“well so long as your happy then that’s good enough for me I’m sorry if I offended you Eita I hope you and Oikawa will be happy “ Reon added right after .  
Yamagata rolled his eyes “ this doesn’t mean I like him all of a sudden but fine if your happy and want this then I’ll be shitty friend not to support it”  
Goshiki smiled “ I’m sorry too Semi-San ... “  
Shirabu and Taichi shared glances before Shirabu sighed “ whatever ...sorry for what I said ...I still don’t like him either but I’ll respect it ...i swear though if he hurts you in anyway imma cut him “

“ Yea I’m sorry too...for yelling at you ...and Taichi and don’t worry if he ever did end up doing that I’ll let you know”

“ I’m gonna have to get in on that too I’ll beat him senseless “Yamagata said with a laugh making Reon nudge him slightly.  
“ Ooh me too ! I’ll even bring my ninja stars “ Tendou added with a large goofy grin.

“ god you mean those cheap Naruto ones you have ? Those ain’t doing shit “

“ no one asked you Yama” Tendou glared “‘I’ll have you know those are limited edition sets “

“ I’ll bring a bat “ Taichi added blankly .

“ can I be the get away driver ?” Goshiki asked seeming like a legitimate question. 

“ No your underaged I’ll drive “ Reon said crossing his arms . 

“ okay hold up y’all , you can’t kill him though I’m not that special damm “ semi chuckled softly , knowing his teammates were joking . Well for the most part .

“ you are to us semi-semi your team mom after all no one fucks with team mom we’d kill anyone for you “ Tendou said wrapping an arm around the blonde .

“ ugh thanks I guess... also shouldn’t Reon be team mom?”

“ nah he’s not pretty enough to be mom he’s more like team uncle or something “ Yamagata said shrugging his shoulders “ the serious uncle that only feeds you vegetables and wears turtle necks “

“ thanks for that Hayato “ Reon nodded his head and crossed his arms.  
“ don’t listen to him Reon your very pretty” Tendou said with a laugh . 

“Come on everyone let’s get a move on “ Ushijima ordered like the strong confident captain he was the rest of the team following behind , Semi sighed in relief well even if that didn’t start off very well Ushijima managed to make it okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m for rare pairs , specially this one 👀  
> That being said if y’all wanna see more rare pairs let me know !  
> And remember kids Oikawa and Semi are the prettiest setters. Don’t @ me


End file.
